


A Case Worth Remembering

by TheDestinyWay1000



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Multi, Post-Frozen 2 (2019), Zootopia (City), Zootopia Police Department
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDestinyWay1000/pseuds/TheDestinyWay1000
Summary: Officers Hopps and Wilde end up at Arendelle for a vacation, but instead help Elsa find her missing sister Anna and bringing them back together for good this time. (Some Judy/Nick and Anna/Elsa. One-shot)
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney), Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	A Case Worth Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is an idea I've been having for a while now.
> 
> I thought F2 was good overall, but I honestly don't like the ending and this is a fix-it fic of sorts. The idea is our favorite ZPD officers help bring them back together for good after one of them gets kidnapped by a common enemy.
> 
> There's a little bit of Judy/Nick and Anna/Elsa that I may expand on later if I feel like doing more.
> 
> This may have sounded better in my head lol, but I hope you all like it!

* * *

"Why do we have to leave Zootopia for you to going skiing again, chief?" Nick asked slightly annoyed as he sat next to Judy who was driving the Zootopia police van away from Zootopia and towards a place Bogo heard that had an excellent mountain for all kinds of snowy activities.

"What do you mean, Wilde?" Bogo asked offended as was leaning back in in the back seat in the van trying to take a nap.

"I think Nick means why we have to go all the way from Zootopia for skiing when Tundratown already has a ski resort…" Judy tried explaining as she was driving the van.

"Because I want to take a break from all the drama back home and rather go somewhere else," Bogo said with a yawn.

"And it just so happens we get picked as your escort?" Nick asked sarcastically while Judy told him to stop, but Bogo just ignored him.

"It's fine, Nick. It will be fun. Chief Bogo just wants a break and he knows he can trust us. Right, sir?" Judy asked while glancing back real quick to see Bogo had dosed out.

"Figures," Nick said with a smirk.

"It will be fine, Nick. Besides, should be a fun time for us, too. Not like we'll have to solve a case, right?" Judy asked with a smile remembering her and Nick's first big case were Bellwether was making all the predators go savage. She and Nick became best friends after that, and they might even were starting to become something more.

"Sure, Carrots. Oh and by the way, wake me when we get there," Nick said as he put on his sunglasses and dosed off as well.

Judy just shook her head with a smile and continued to drive.

* * *

"Wake up you two! There's a human, a reindeer, and a snowman blocking our path. They seem like they want to ask us something," Judy said concerned at the apparent panic on the human's face.

"Let me handle this, Carrots," Nick said as he activated the speaker on the van and spoke out of the walkie talkie. "Excuse me, sir, but you're in our way. Please get yourself, your reindeer, and your snowman out of the way, m'kay?" Nick said with a yawn over the van's speaker.

The human ignored him and starting tapping on the glass of the door where Bogo was seated.

"What! You woke me up!" Bogo said angrily and glared at the human.

"Maybe he needs help?" Judy suggested as she the human looked very upset.

"Fine. Let's see what he wants," Nick said with a sigh as he, Judy, and Bogo got out.

"Young human! You woke me up!" Bogo screamed.

"I'm so..sorry," the human said as he looked very upset on his face.

"Are you okay?" Judy asked as even the reindeer and the snowman looked upset like the human did.

"What?! No! Anna's disappeared!" the human screamed that made Nick tell him to calm down.

"Okay, buddy. First calm down. You're busting my ear drums. Secondly, back up and explain," Nick ordered out to the human who nodded.

"Uh, sure! The name's Kristoff by the way," Kristoff said as turned to this friends.

"Olaf!" Olaf said as he shook the hands of Judy and Nick. Bogo refused to lean down.

"And I'm Sven!" Kristoff said while moving Sven's mouth as he was actually talking.

"I'm Judy," Judy said introducing herself.

"Nick," Nick said with a wave.

"Chief Bobo and now we can hurry this up or not?!" Bogo screamed impatiently.

"Oh, right! You wanted me to explain. Basically there's been a lot going on around here in Arendelle lately. Anna's tried to hide how she's really feeling, but she can't keep her true thoughts about it to herself forever. The role of queen is wearing her down. She wasn't ever ready for a job like this, you know. And there's the fact her sis…" Kristoff said, trying to explain the current situation, but Bogo cut him off.  
"I'm gonna stop you there, and say I don't care," Bogo said as he yawned.

"Chief?" Judy looked at Bogo and he sighed and agreed to hear the rest of the human's story.

"You were saying, Kristoff?" Nick asked as he motioned for Kristoff to continue.

"Oh, just I don't think Anna has taken well to Elsa living in the forest away from her and all. I don't even think Elsa likes it all that much, but they keep the truth from each other whenever they see each other," Kristoff explained as he gave out a sigh.

"Ah, family drama. How nice," Nick said with a laugh.

"Nick? Really?" Judy said as she shook her head in disapproval.

Nick just shrugged.

"So what happened to Anna? You said she disappeared," Bogo asked seemly interested all of a sudden much to the surprise and shock of Judy and Nick.

"Oh yeah! Anna disappeared yesterday afternoon as she and Elsa were meeting up for their weekly get together. Elsa was devastated and blamed herself. Now no one's seen her! Not in Arendelle, not the forest, no where!" Kristoff explained distressed.

"Great. So these two sisters that obviously need to have a conversation just disappear as we arrive here? Typical," Nick said shaking his head, ready to go find them.

"Nick, I think we need to help them," Judy said looking sympathetically at Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven.

"Now wait just a minute!" Bogo objected.

"What's the matter, chief?" Judy asked angry at Bogo's outburst.

"The matter?! I came here for my vacation, Hopps! Not to bring some people I don't know or care about back together!" Bogo screamed as he marched back into the back seat of the van and slammed the door.

"Hey, don't worry about him. We can help, in fact…." Nick said as he eyed Kristoff wagon's and noticed ice cubes on them. "Oh my god, you're an ice harvester?" Nick asked impressed.

"Oh yeah! It's what I do. I don't even need the money anymore, but I still like to do the job anyway. I still am the Royal Ice Master of Arendelle, after all. Haha," Kristoff said in what sounded like a sadden tone as he missed delivering ice on a daily basis.

"Wow. Tell you what, if you make me a jumbo pop out of that ice for my boy, then we'll do whatever we can to find Anna and Elsa. Deal?" Nick asked as Judy gave him a glare.

"Deal! Aw, thanks talking animals! This means a lot!" Kristoff exclaimed as bent down and shook Judy and Nick's hands in gratitude

Judy and Nick then said goodbye to Kristoff, Olaf and Sven and then walked back to the van.

"A jumbo pop? Really, Nick? I thought you didn't do that anymore," Judy said in a disappointed tone as Nick just shook his head and laughed as they walked back to the van.

"Hey, Carrots, I don't. I just want a jumbo pop for real this time," Nick said with a smirk as Judy punched his arm playfully as they got back into the van.

"Now enough of the chit-chat! Get me the ski lodge! That ice castle over there looks like it," Bogo said pointing at the giant ice castle several miles away.

"Okay, chief," Judy said with a sigh as drove the van over to the ice castle.

* * *

"Okay, we're here," Judy said as she parked the van in front of the stairs to the massive ice castle.

"Finally!" Bogo exclaimed in joy as he and everyone in the van got out.

"I don't think this is a ski lodge, chief," Nick said as he seriously doubted Bogo's claims otherwise about this place.

"Just go check us in, Wilde," Bogo said in frustration.

They then walked up to the doors of the ice castle.

"Well, knock!" Bogo screamed clearly annoyed.

"Okay, chief," Judy said annoyed at Bogo's behavior, but just brushed that aside and knocked on the ice castle doors that then just mysteriously opened with no one on the side.

"Well, that's not good. Maybe we should go?" Nick suggested as he sensed going in there wouldn't be a good idea.

"Oh just go in there, Wilde!" Bogo shouted out as he moved past Judy and Nick and entered the castle.

"Amazing," Judy said in awe of the inside of the ice castle after she and Nick followed Bogo inside.

"Not bad," Nick said equally impressed.

"Yes, it looks nice, but just find the person in charge. I haven't got all day," Bogo said in an exhausted tone.

Judy and Nick split up and looked around every room in the palace and couldn't find anyone, though they both could have sworn they saw someone in the room at the top of the stairs, but was gone after they came to investigate.

"Looks like no one's here, chief," Judy informed Bogo as she and Nick came back to the center room where Bogo was standing around looking tired and agitated.

"Then check again!" Bogo screamed, but before Judy and Nick could respond to Bogo's rude behavior, they all heard what sounded like crying coming from the room at the top of the stairs.

"You two, go check it out!" Bogo screamed assuming whoever crying was the person in charge here and was going to let them know they were running a poor ski resort.

"On it, chief," Nick said as he and Judy walked back upstairs to the room where they heard the crying.

"Nick, over here," Judy whispered as she glanced in the room again and saw a human female with braided hair wearing a blue dress sitting on the floor with her knees up to her facing sobbing.

"Alright, Carrots. Let me handle this," Nick said as he started to walk towards the crying human female.

"Nick!" Judy spoke aloud trying to get Nick back so they could form a plan on how to approach the human, but as always the fox wasn't going to shy away. Something they both had in common.

"Hi! Excuse ma'am, are you okay?" Nick asked as he approached the human.

The human looked up and briefly became startled at the sight of the talking fox and lift her hand out to shoot something.

Nick then began to panic.

"Uh!" Nick exclaimed wide eyed and tried to run away.

"Wait! Stop! We've been looking for you!" Judy said deducing this human most be one of the missing sisters Kristoff was talking about earlier in the day.

"Who are you?! Did you take my sister?!" the human woman screamed out with tears flowing down her face.

"No! In fact we were looking for both of you! You must be Elsa, right?" Judy asked as the woman slowly nodded and went back to cry on the floor.

"Thanks, for the save, Carrots," Nick said with a relived smile to Judy and then approached Elsa with Judy. "Hey, look, tell us what happen and maybe we can help," Nick said trying to calm Elsa down.

"Please, we just want to help," Judy said as Elsa looked up and started to explain.

"We..we were on a trail and we got separated for a moment. When I couldn't find her, I began to look all over Arendelle, the forest, everywhere, but couldn't find her. We..we haven't been doing well," Elsa said lowering her head in guilt.

"What do you mean?" Judy asked while processing what Elsa told them.

Before Elsa could reply, Nick interjected.

"It's about what happened, right? You living in the forest and her becoming queen. I'm sure there's a lot to adjust to all that," Nick said as he thought that was the issue here, until Elsa told them something else.

"Yes, that's part of it. But there's so much more….when we were kids I…I accidently hurt her with my magic. I was so scared to get near her again that I refused to have anything to do with her for thirteen years. I thought I was protecting her, but I only hurt her more," Elsa said guilt stricken and started to cry again.

"But you came back together, right?" Judy asked as she felt sympathy for Elsa after hearing that.

"Ye…yes. She saved me, showed me love. After everything I did to her, she never gave up on me. I shou…I shouldn't have left her again. I should have found another way," Elsa said distraught and full of regret.

Judy and Nick both felt sorry for Elsa and they knew she needed their help.

At this point, however, Bogo entered the room.

"What is taking so long?!" Bogo demanded as he noticed a human woman that looked very upset.

At first he thought it was the owner and was prepared to rant to her, but Judy and Nick told him otherwise and let Elsa tell him everything that happened.

Even Bogo's mood changed slightly after hearing that.

Judy and Nick knew it was now or never if Bogo was going to help or not and pulled him aside.

"Listen Hopps and Wilde…" Bogo said, as he tried to come up with an excuse of why they shouldn't help, but even he was lost for words.

"Chief, we got to help her. It's the right thing to do," Judy said while glancing at Elsa who was still on the floor crying.

"Carrots is right, chief. She needs our help. And besides, who doesn't like bringing two sisters back together again?" Nick said with a small laugh, but was serious about what he said.

"48 hours," Bogo said at last.

"Deal!" Judy and Nick exclaimed and then turned back to Elsa.

Before they could tell her something, though Elsa began to cry even louder.

"This is all my fault! I shut her out and now she's gone!" Elsa screamed out while sobbing.

"Hey! It's not your fault! We're gonna help you find her!" Judy said trying to get Elsa to stop crying.

"You..you are? I don't know what to say, but THANK YOU!" Elsa screamed out in gratitude and went down and hugged Judy and Nick and then Bogo who acted like it was embarrassing, but they knew he was just trying to hide how much of a nice guy he could be.

"Sure. Now follow us down to the van. Nice ice castle, by the way," Nick said as Elsa gave a small laugh.

"Thank you. I made it three years ago when I thought I was free, but it was really Anna who gave me that. I owe her everything and I will bring her back," Elsa said as she wiped her remaining tears as they entered the van.

"Sounds like a plan. Now strap in, please," Nick said as Elsa tried to figure out how to fasten a seatbelt since she never rode in a car before.

After that, they set out.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Elsa asked as Judy drove them off from the ice palace.

"Point us towards the trail where your sister disappeared from," Judy said as Elsa gave them directions to the spot where Anna disappeared at and all got out to check the crime scene.

"Sheep fur?" Judy said as she saw some on the ground. Oh no….

"Could that be?" Nick started to ask in equal shock before Elsa noticed something.

"This knife! See this symbol! It's from the Southern Isles!" Elsa screamed in both disbelief and anger. Hans.

"I take it you don't have a high opinion of the place?" Nick asked as Elsa starting to pace back and forth.

"No! There was this man named Prince Hans three years ago that tried to take over Arendelle and almost killed me before Anna saved me. He was supposed to have been locked away, but it looks like he escaped," Elsa explained as she felt the fear rising for her sister.

"That doesn't good at all. Me and Nick knew someone just like that back at Zootopia. Her name was Bellwether and she tried to take over all of Zootopia, but we stopped her and locked her up. This sheep fur we found on the ground could indicate that she escaped and she and this evil human you told us about are working together and looks like they kidnapped her," Judy explained to Elsa, who was relieved to hear Anna was still alive, but also terrified she was taken hostage by Hans and this sheep her new friends spoke of.

"Where do we even start looking?" Bogo asked as he had no idea to even start.

"I know a little weasel that might be able to help us," Judy said as Nick nodded.

"I do, too" Elsa said to the shock of her friends.

"Then let's go find both of them," Nick said as they all got back into the van and drove off to find the two weasels.

* * *

"Your plan won't work, Hans!" Anna screamed in anger as she pulling on the metal bars in the cell she was put in after a fight with him and his new allies.

"Oh, Anna! But it will! You and Elsa ruined my life and my plans. It's only fair that I ruin yours and Elsa's," Hans said with an evil grin as Anna glared at him.

"And taking out the annoying rabbit, fox, and buffalo will complete my revenge," Bellwether said with an evil grin on her face as well.

"I don't know who you are or who you're talking about, but when I get out of here, I'm going to bring General Mattius here and see you both get thrown in a cell just like this one," Anna said with a smirk.

"Oh, I don't think. Sorry, Anna. We're both too busy carrying out our revenge. But don't worry. I know how much you miss Elsa, so I'll kill you both at the time," Hans said with an annoying laugh.

"And then once those other fools are dead, you and I will be able to seize what is rightfully ours!" Bellwether exclaimed with sadistic glee and walked off and laughed with Hans.

Anna know, what determined not to be held here forever and thought of how much she really missed Elsa and sat down in the darkness of the cell and slowly cried over everything that had happened.

* * *

"So where we going?" Bogo asked as he watching Gazelle app with his face on the dancer next to her.

"Well, it just so happens our old pal Duke Weaselton has a new trading partner," Nick said with a smirk as they were getting near where Duke was selling his "officially licensed movies" in Zootopia.

Elsa recognized a familiar face that must be Duke's mysterious trading partner.

"The Duke of Weselton," Elsa said with a glare as Judy parked the car on the other side of the street and they all got out and walked over to the two Dukes.

"Two Dukes? Huh. Interesting," Judy said as she thought over this.

"Thanks for the latest shipment!" Duke Weaselton said as The Duke of Weselton had brought him another shipment.

"Of course my weasel friend! We will all be rich!" The Duke of Weselton exclaimed before he saw an all too familiar face and began to panic. "MONSTER!" The Duke of Weselton screamed as he hid underneath the table where Duke Weaselton was selling his movies.

"Oh no, not you two again!" Duke Weaselton screamed as he joined the other Duke underneath the table.

"We don't have time for this!" Bogo screamed in frustration as he picked up and threw the table away revealing the two cowering Dukes.

"Some things never change," Judy said with a glare while looking at the two Dukes.

"Wow, so you're both called Duke? Funny! But now we need some info…" Nick was saying as the human Duke interrupted.

"I'll tell that MONSTER nothing!" The Duke of Weselton screamed in fear at Elsa.

"You will tell me where my sister is at now," Elsa said getting closer which made the human Duke crawl back in panic.

"You can't do this to us! We have a business to run!" Duke Weaselton screamed in also fear as he crawled back with his human counterpart.

"You know what happens next if you don't talk, right?" Nick said with a smirk as Duke Weaselton gulped.

"I don't care! I'll you all and that monster nothing!" The Duke of Weselton screamed while pointing at Elsa.

"Listen, buddy, we need to do what they say or otherwise…." Duke Weaselton tried to say, but his human counterpart would hear nothing of it.

"I don't care!" The Duke of Weselton screamed out in refusal.

"Then I guess you two guys are coming with us to Tundratown," Judy said with a grin as the two Dukes gulped.

* * *

"Ice them!" Mr. Big ordered out to his polar bear minions holding up both Dukes over the freezing water in his mansion.

"Unhand me at once!" The Duke of Weselton screamed out to his polar bear handler who squeezed his arms even harder in response.

"Look! It was just a job!" Duke Weaselton exclaimed out of fear of being dropped into the freezing water again.

"Explain," Bogo said while staring both Dukes down.

"Or both you guys will be frozen, get it?" Nick asked with a laugh and even Elsa got the joke.

"You don't want to keep Mr. Big waiting. I'm the godmother of his granddaughter," Judy said waving at Fru-Fru's daughter, Judy.

"And that makes her part of the family. So please answer her and her friends questions or you boys really will be frozen," Mr. Big threated as the polar bears holding the two Dukes lowered them both closer to the freezing water.

"OKAY! It was Hans!" The Duke of Weselton screamed out in fear.

"HANS?!" Elsa screamed in shock, anger, and fear for Anna's life.

"And Bellwether! They paid us off!" Duke Weaselton screamed as Judy, Nick, and Bogo all looked disgusted.

"Not again. Where are they?" Judy asked to the two cowardly Dukes.

"Over on the other side of Zootopia in the rainforest district. They're keeping Snow Queen's sister there in an old building," Duke Weaselton explained as the polar bears wear bringing him and his counterpart back up from over the water.

"And they intend to use her bait to kill you all! I hope they succeed!" The Duke of Weselton screamed in glee before the polar bears knocked him and his weasel counterpart out.

"We have what we needed. Thank you," Judy said as she and Mr. Big nodded to each other and walked back to the van and got inside.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Bogo asked concerned to Elsa who looked very upset.

"No! My sister's been kidnapped by Hans and it's all my fault!" Elsa screamed out in guilt.

"No, it's not. Look, you're too hard on yourself. Hell, I was a con artist and committed tax evasion and I don't let that keep me up at night," Nick explained in hopes of calming their new friend down.

"You what?" Bogo asked not paying that much attention as he was playing on the Gazelle app.

"Uh, nothing, chief," Nick said trying to drop the subject.

"Are you done, Nick?" Judy asked with a laugh as she drove them towards the rainforest district.

"Yeah," Nick said with a sigh.

"Thank you for what you said. Anna tells me that all the time. Maybe it's time I listen to her. She's always been kind to me despite everything," Elsa said as tears came down her face, but she quickly wiped them away and smiled knowing she would be the one saving the sister saving the other one this time around.

"Hopefully so," Bogo said quietly as he was either talking about the app or what Elsa said.

"Well, let's see. We're here in the rainforest district now," Judy said as they started looking for an old warehouse that matched the two Dukes descriptions.

"There!" Elsa exclaimed as she pointed towards what looked like the right one.

"I'll call Clawhouser and tell him to send for backup," Bogo said dialing ZPD.

"And I'll send a message to General Mattias through Gail," Elsa said as she wrote a message down and rolled down her window to where Gail was waiting and had the wind spirit carry the message back to Arendelle.

"Now let's go check this place out," Judy said as she parked the van nearby and they all got out and then tried to find a way in.

"Leave it to me, Carrots," Nick said as he quickly climbed up the wall of the warehouse to an opening and then opened the doors from the other side.

"Good work, Wilde. Now everyone follow me," Bogo ordered out to them as they all went inside to save Anna and take down Hans and Bellwether.

"The alarm! They're here!" Bellwether screamed in panic.

"The Dukes sold us out!" Hans screamed in anger.

"What's the matter, Hans? Afraid Elsa will finish you?" Anna asked with a smirk that made Hans' blood boil.

"Oh no. First I will finish what you ruined for me, Anna, and then you can join Elsa," Hans said, trying to remain calm.

"And those fools will join them!" Bellwether screamed in sadistic glee as she and Hans ordered their guards out to kill the intruders.

Anna knew this was her chance to get free while Hans and Bellwether were distracted.

She found an old rusty nail and started to pick the lock while they both left the room.

"Sheep!" Bogo screamed at the sheep guards rushing at them.

"And humans!" Judy said as she quickly dodged the human guards.

"This is where the fun begins!" Nick quipped and ran towards them.

"Where is my sister?!" Elsa demanded as she shot the guards now with an ice blast.

"Right behind you," said a warm voice that always comforted Elsa during her thirteen year isolation in her room.

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed with tears of joy at the sight of her sister and wrapped her in a warm hug.

"It's good to see you, too, sis," Anna said while also crying when hugging her sister.

"Anna, I am so, so, sorry! I should have never left again. In fact, there's something I want…" Elsa started to say, but Anna told her it could wait for later once they got out.

"Hi, I'm Judy! This is Nick and Chief Bogo. We all worked together to find you," Judy explained while greeting Anna.

"Thank you guys so much!" Anna exclaimed as she went to hug all of them. Even Bogo didn't resist as much. This time.

"No problem. But let's go, please," Nick said they started to walk out the door.

"Leaving so soon, Anna and Elsa? Surely you both and your friends, aren't ready to go?" Hans asked with an evil grin while standing next to Bellwether in front of the exit.

"He's right. Judy, Nick, and Bogo. You're gonna all pay for ruining my plans," Bellwether said as she glared at them.

"Bellwether, you and your pal here are just insane. Surrender," Bogo said making the offer to them.

"I'm afraid not. I have business with these two here. Their deaths," Hans said raising his sword.

"And the death of these three for me!" Bellwether screamed while holding up her savage gun.

"Anything else? You two are being so painfully boring. You just keep talking and talking," Nick said with a laugh making Hans and Bellwether angrier.

"True. I think they both have frozen hearts," Anna said with a glare at them.

"And I don't think they'll ever be warmed," Elsa said sharing her sister's glare.

"Indeed. These two are very pathetic," Bogo said joining on making them angrier.

"What are you trying to do here?" Bellwether asked annoyed at their antics.

"Is this a trick?" Hans asked in an annoyance.

"It's called a stalling, sweethearts," Judy said with a grin as the ZPD and the Arendellian Royal Guard surrendered the suddenly nervous and panicking Hans and Bellwether.

* * *

"In the latest news today, former assistant mayor Bellwether and the former prince Hans of the Southern Isles were both taken into custody again today," Fabienne Growley of ZNN explained as a video of Hans and Bellwether being taken off to prison was being shown on the TV screen. "They had kidnapped Queen Anna of Arendelle, but thanks to the efforts of her sister, Elsa, and ZPD's own officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde and Chief Bobo, their plot was foiled and they both are awaiting serious punishment for their continued crimes," Fabienne Growley explained as the newscast signed off.

* * *

"I can't thank you all enough," Elsa said with tears of joy as Judy just parked the van outside the Arendelleian castle gates.

"We mean it. Thank you," Anna said with tears of joy as well as she held her sister's hand and smiled.

"Oh happy to help. Just promise us you'll stick together for now on, alright?" Nick said in a tired voice.

"We will," Anna and Elsa said together in unison and were looking forward to being co-rulers of Arendelle now that Elsa was done with her work in the forest.

"Then I guess this is where we all say goodbye?" Judy said sadly as they all stepped out of the van to hug each other goodbye.

"Oh come here. So emotional," Nick said as Anna and Elsa were crying a little while hugging him goodbye.

"Bye, guys!" Judy said as Anna and Elsa goodbye.

"Yes, goodbye," Bogo said as he was hugged by Anna and Elsa and tried not to cry.

"Anna and Elsa! You're both back!" Kristoff exclaimed as he went over to hug them both from the castle gates with Sven and Olaf.

"Are you sure there isn't anything we can do to repay you guys?" Anna and Elsa asked together before they parted ways.

"Actually, Kristoff promised me a jumbo pop for my boy," Nick said as Finnick's van pulled up next to the ZPD van.

"Oh right!" Kristoff said as he ran back towards the castle and brought the jumbo pop he made for Nick and gave it to him.

"Thanks! Come out, son!" Nick said as Finnick exited the van. "He just got his license, I'm so proud of him," Nick said giving the jumbo pop to Finnick.

"AW!" Anna and Elsa remarked.

"Nick, really?" Judy said laughably as she shook her head.

"Yes, Carrots! He's even signing up at the Zootopia Police Academy. It would mean the most to him if Chief Bogo would mention by name at graduation," Nick said as Finnick made pleading eyes.

"Fine," Bogo said annoyed and actually really just wanted to try and going skiing again.

"Aw, thanks, chief! And later guys! Come make a royal visit to Zootopia sometime," Nick said as they all gave each other one last minute hug.

Anna and Elsa held each other's hand and briefly stopped after they heard their buffalo friend say something.

"Now can you take me back to the ski lodge! I want to actually go skiing!" Bogo said frustrated, but was also happy they solved the case and brought two sisters back together for good this time.

"Actually, we can do something even better for you," Anna and Elsa said together as they walked back to them and Bogo looked intrigued.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Elsa asked everyone in the courtyard while she held her sister's hand and gave her a warm smile.

"I think so? Are you guys?" Anna asked to her friends and gave a warm smile back to her sister knowing they would rule Arendelle together and nothing would ever come between them again.

"Yep," Nick said with a smile while looking at Judy.

"Definitely," Judy replied with a smile also while looking at Nick.

Finnick just nodded.

"Um, what are we doing again?" Bogo asked confused and nervous as Elsa used ice powers to make an ice rink like she did three years ago and gave them all ice skates as well.

"Oh, come on!" Anna and Elsa exclaimed in joy as they helped Bobo balance and everyone skated around in the courtyard, full of happiness and joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone liked it! Don't know if I'll do more chapters or not, but until next time!


End file.
